


To the new prosperous Golden Age

by The_Prism



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Not Really A Happy Ending, or a happy poem..., poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prism/pseuds/The_Prism
Summary: (Okay, I'm SOOO embarrassed by this... I have no experience in writing poems at all, so... sorry)Countries are what keeps humanity devided; they're the reason for warfare, deception, corruption, discrimination,...The world wants to take the next step towards the future, but without the nations.





	To the new prosperous Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, just a few warnings:  
> 1) I have no clue how to write a poem  
> 2) Some lines are pretty cringe-y  
> 3) This follows absolutely no rules of how to write a poem (assuming there are some) because, as I mentioned before, I'm clueless  
> 4) English isn't even my mother tongue...  
> Why did I write this? This scenario was formed by my imagination a while ago and is now effectively stuck in my head but I'm too lazy to write an actual story about it.  
> Why did I publish this? I think, I'd sooner find out the purpose of life than the answer to this question.  
> Please tell me what you think (unless you think my poem-writing-skills suck... I already know that ;)!  
> Okay, *cringe* here it comes!

To the prosperous new Golden Age

 

A frightened face behind a shoulder peeks,  
The air is heavy with solemn words,  
Silent tears stream down his cheeks.  
The others hide how much it hurts.

"To the future - forward - we must go",  
A saddened voice rings loud and clear,  
"Our unity: the nations' final bow.  
With one last price, the peace is here."

Green eyes close, defeated sigh.  
How could it have come this far?  
Dissolution now - their end is nigh,  
Symbols of disharmony, it's what they are.

"Our countries kept us trapped in greed,  
In prejudice and envy we would drown.  
Like this, humanity will not proceed,  
Soon we'll tear those borders down."

Lines of soldiers, telltale clicks,  
Desperate eyes, not one small sound.  
A contract's signed, a gunshot rings,  
A paling body falls to the ground.

Panicked shouts, an anguished cry.  
Terror creeps into their eyes,  
As one by one, they surely die.  
Bringing peace - a final sacrifice.

"Finally, we're free of hate,  
The fighting's over, the deed is done  
This is time to celebrate!  
The human race, at last, is one!"


End file.
